


Who's Zooming Who?

by dustandroses



Series: The Games Men Play [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Frottage, M/M, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wants "more," and Jack has always been a sucker for Daniel.  How could he possibly say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Zooming Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> This story was first posted on July 6, 2005.

  
I was having a really pleasant dream. One of those perfect dreams where everything just flows together, everything works just right, and nothing has to stop for reality because, hey, it's a dream. A soft tongue and warm lips were touching me, licking and kissing their way across my chest, sucking and pulling gently at my nipples, sensuous and languid. Slowly working their way down my chest, warm across my stomach, turning cool as the air met the moisture left behind. They traced the curve of my hipbone, the crease between my thigh and my hip, taking my balls in one at a time, sucking and licking tenderly.

A wide stripe of wet heat ran up the length of my cock, and all around it; the warm tongue licked at it like it had been dipped in chocolate. Then there was delicious suction on the head of my cock, as that nimble tongue sucked the pre-come off the tip. One hand was rolling my balls around in a loose hold, the other rubbing slow circles on my belly.

The lips moved up and down on my cock, slowly taking in more and more of me with every downward stroke, the tongue caressing the vein. I moaned and thrust my hips up into that eager mouth. There was an odd choking noise, strange and not at all perfect, and which did not belong in a dream. I sat up suddenly, wide awake as Daniel pulled his mouth off my hard cock and sat back, still gagging slightly, eyes wide in shock.

"Daniel! Are you ok?"

"Hey, Jack. That wasn't exactly how I had planned to wake you, but I'm fine, really. I just wasn't quite prepared for..." He shrugged, and grinned sheepishly.

"Right." It's 04.30 hours, what the hell is he doing awake at this time of the morning? We just got to sleep a couple of hours ago. He looks sexy as hell like this - bed head, sleepy-eyed; he's not wearing glasses, so his blue eyes really shine in the light of the bedside lamp.

"It's not as easy as it seems, is it? But I thought I was getting the hang of it for a while there." He frowns down at my hard-on, which has recovered from the shock of being startled awake, and is poking out from my groin, pointing at Daniel's face like it knows just exactly where it's supposed to be.

"No, you were great. It's just - well, it's tricky - getting the depth right, and anticipating your partner and all. You were doing great, really. I just - well, I wasn't awake yet or I wouldn't have..."

"Right. Right...I guess I should have warned you or something."

"Or something, yeah." He looks disappointed, that full lower lip extended in a pout, sitting there on his heels between my legs, running his fingers through the hair on my thighs. It feels good, but I try to concentrate on what he's saying, instead of thinking about how much I'd love to grab him and kiss the shit out of him right now. I tell my libido to chill out 'cause I really need to think this through. I've got Daniel in my bed - something I never imagined, I mean not seriously, anyway. How we got here is still unclear to me.

I remember how it happened, it's not like I blacked out or anything, but I can't believe I let things get to this point. Okay, so Daniel's decided he wants to know a bit about sex with a man. Well, good for him. As long as he's circumspect, I can't see a problem with that. Daniel's a civilian, and can't really be held accountable to the military's policies. So as long as he keeps his mouth shut on Cheyenne Mountain, there should be no trouble. But why am I in bed with him? I have a hell of a lot to lose if this ever got out, and I decided years ago that men weren't worth the trouble they could cause me.

But then there's Daniel. I don't know how he draws me into these things, but he can twist my words around me and tie me up in my own logic before I realize what he's doing, and in the end I always do just exactly what he wanted me to do in the first place. Not that I didn't have a thing to do with it. I'll admit, the two of us wouldn't be here now if I had been able to ignore his challenge. But the Alpha Male in me refused to let me back down; I knew what I was capable of, and I could prove my superior abilities. I could take him down, and I knew it. And I did - and Daniel got just exactly what he wanted.

The realization that I'd been manipulated should have angered me, should have made me determined that he'd get nothing else from me, and I could return to my self-discipline and leave all this behind me. But it didn't. All it did is make me realize that I'd wanted Daniel all along. So I'm good at sublimating, obviously. I hadn't even realized I was doing it. Now I had him, if only for as long as he stayed curious. And it was plain he was curious - why else would he be sucking my cock at 4:30 in the morning?

He's obviously expecting me to guide him through the whole gay sub-culture thing. Well, that should be interesting. It's definitely a different world than the one he's used to. So maybe it's been a few years since I've been out there, I haven't been with a man since I married Sara, but some things never change. Guys are guys, whether they suck cock or not. I don't really think he's going to like the games they play. It's a competitive world out there - Daniel has the looks for it, they'll be falling all over him, but he's going to have to toughen his hide to come out of it in one piece.

It's not going to be easy on me either, especially now that I've figured out that I want him. I'm just gonna have to take what I can get. A night, a weekend, a month or two? It would be best that way, in any event - but until that happens, I'll take advantage of the situation, and store up some memories for when it's over. So I'll be the good friend, and show him what he's been missing.

He's gonna have a hard time finding some guy that can give him more than I did last night. I smirked to myself at that, if I work hard enough at it, maybe I could spoil him for other men. Hey, I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm good at sex. And I've always been told to go with my strengths. Daniel's not the only manipulative son-of-a-bitch in this bed. That decided, I tune back in to Daniel's monologue.

"I just want to get as much experience in as I can, you know? Before...well -"

"You want experience?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like I have this chance every day, and there was so much you talked about that we didn't do, earlier. And well, I guess I was - I wanted -"

"You wanted..."

"I don't know, Jack. I guess I just wanted _more_."

"More?" I was feeling a little incredulous. I'd gone all out, and given him the Deluxe Edition Rim Job and Finger Fuck Extraordinaire just a couple of hours ago. And that wasn't enough? "Hey, that's it, Daniel. I can't top that one too often. It's a scene stealer, you know?"

He reached up and put his hand on my shoulder, kneading it firmly. "Oh, no, Jack. That's not what I meant at all. The sex was great. I've never come that hard in my life." His hand went back to my thigh again, trailing his thumbs lightly across the insides of my thighs. Nice. I shivered as a chill ran up my spine. "And, just this once, I have to say it: you were totally right. I came without either of us ever touching my cock. I'll admit, that was pretty damn impressive."

I preened a bit at that. "Yeah? You liked that, huh?" Wow. Daniel just admitted I was right about something. I think this was a first! I couldn't help but grin.

He grinned back, a wide grin that just about melted me like butter on a hot day. "Oh, hell yeah!"

"But you want more?"

"No - well, yes. I mean. Remember what you were telling me earlier? All that you said about the feel of a man, his smell, his taste, the press of hard flesh up against your skin. What you did was incredible. But I want..." He looked down then, breaking eye contact. "Jack. Do you kiss?" His eyes were on his hands, still stroking the hair on my thighs absentmindedly. I got the feeling this question was important to him, and I didn't quite know how to answer.

"Kiss?"

"I mean men. You didn't with me. Not once. I like kissing. I like it a lot. But I sort of got the idea you didn't want to kiss me. Is that a guy thing? Or just -"

"Oh! No, actually, yeah, it is a guy thing. I mean sometimes it is. Most guys, anyway. But it depends on the guy. It's - well, it's kind of a personal thing, you know?" I was rambling. But I was beginning to wonder, was he looking for something more? The thought sent a little thrill into my stomach - maybe he wants more. What exactly was he looking for? I quickly stomped on that thought. I'm not looking for a relationship - especially not a same-sex relationship. Too much trouble. When this is over, we need to be able to go back to being friends.

"Will you kiss me?" Daniel looked a little afraid of the answer. I have to admit, I wasn't sure I really wanted to. The last thing we needed was to bring more emotions into this. But then, what was I thinking? Daniel takes everything personally. And our emotions have been all tied up in our friendship and our working relationship from the very beginning. This would just make one more example of how tangled up in each other we both are. He was looking kind of lost at this point; like what he really needed was a hug. Jesus, I'm such a sucker for Daniel.

"C'mere." Daniel crawled up beside me, as I lay back down. I pulled him into my arms, so he was laying partly on top of me, and ran my thumb over his jaw line. Stubble. I smiled, remembering his comment about how he thought stubble burn was sexy. My beard comes in even heavier than his. I guess he's gonna get his stubble burn after all.

The first kiss was soft and warm but brief and kind of polite. Like maybe you'd kiss a close relative. So I kissed him again. I played with his full bottom lip, pulling it with my own, licking it with the tip of my tongue. He opened his mouth to me, and we spent a little time getting to know each other's mouths. I felt like I should already know Daniel's mouth, with as much time as he's spent talking to me, or at least, _at_ me. But it seems there was still a lot to learn.

He let me explore his mouth for a while, his tongue slippery on mine as I licked and played with his. When he sucked on my tongue, it went straight to my groin and I moaned into his mouth. Then he started teasing me, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth, and I chased it with my own, and with my lips, trying to keep him in my mouth, following his tongue back into his mouth, only to suck him back in mine once again.

The kisses grew in intensity and passion, and I let them go where ever they wanted to, content with the moment, enjoying the depth of the kiss, the solidity of the body moving against mine. Turns out Daniel's a good kisser, and why am I not surprised by this? He's good at everything he put his hand to. He was a natural talent at kissing, that's for sure.

We tumbled around on top of each other, back and forth, getting used to each other's bodies. I love that feeling of hard strength, a well-muscled body weighing me down, holding me, grounding me. I ran my hands down his back, cupping his ass in one hand while I ran the fingers of the other up and down the crack of his ass. He rocked his hips into mine and we pushed ourselves rhythmically into each other. Then we rolled over again, and I was on top.

I pulled away from his mouth for a moment; I was hyperventilating from the lack of oxygen. I took advantage of my position to kiss down his jaw line to that spot I'd found last night. I felt Daniel's whole body shudder as I sucked that tender spot behind his ear, and he moaned my name loudly. Sweet. I trailed kisses down his neck to the hollow below his Adam's apple, sticking my tongue into the depression and causing him to shiver. He was so receptive. Just perfect for a man like me who loves to take his time.

His nipples were so sensitive. I flicked my tongue over one, before pulling it into my mouth and worrying it with my teeth and lips. Oh, yeah, he loved that, arching his back to offer more to me. I played with one - rubbing my thumb around and over it, pinching it lightly, while I sucked the other hard and felt his deep moan rumble through his chest right into mine. God that was sexy. My dick twinged, and I moaned right back as I flicked my tongue over the nipple I was sucking.

I could feel his hard-on, swelling - poking me in the hip as we switched positions again and he ended up on top. I grabbed his ass in both hands, pulling him down closer to me and pushed up against him so he could feel me, as hard as he was, and just as eager. He smelled of sweat and arousal, hot and musky and I inhaled deeply; I didn't realize how much I'd missed the scent of passion.

He moaned into my mouth as I sucked hard on his tongue, letting it go and pulling it back into my mouth in time with the slow thrusts of my hips. He joined my rhythm, pushing the tempo, but that was ok. It felt good, his warm, solid body lying over me, but only in the pursuit of pleasure. That was what made it alright. That made it more than alright.

We were both panting, now - we broke away from each other's mouths to breathe. It was time for the final assault. Time for me to teach him what it was really like to have a man's body in his arms. I rolled us over, so I was on top, kissing lightly, working my way down his jaw to his neck, licking the sweat beading there. I moved my knee, pushing his thighs apart. He opened up for me, like he had before - spreading his legs wide, and I was almost overwhelmed by his natural sensuality. I slipped between his legs, bracing myself, aligning our bodies.

There. As I moved against him, I heard him gasp. Oh, yeah. That was it. I felt the rush, too. Slick bodies, rubbing and sliding, our cocks touched, pressing, as our hips moved together, in perfect time. Yes. That's it. Just like that. I couldn't understand a word he was saying, because even after all these years, I still speak very little Ancient Egyptian, but I got the point. When Daniel wrapped his legs around my thighs, pulling me closer still, I groaned out loud. I couldn't last much longer.

Our bodies worked together, pulling closer, pushing harder - every time our cocks slid together I felt the sparks clear up at the top of my spine, and all the way down to my toes. I couldn't stop sucking on his neck, licking and nibbling - he just tasted so good I couldn't let go. Daniel's arms were tight around me, as tight as his legs, and his voice was building in pitch as we moved faster together.

I couldn't figure out how he could still be speaking, no matter what the language - we'd left Egypt a while back for something more guttural and...maybe middle European? I couldn't tell. I didn't have the breath to do more than occasionally grunt at this point, and thinking? Well, thinking was totally beyond me. I could feel the tension in his body; I knew he was close. And that was good, because I couldn't hold out too much longer - I needed him to come soon.

I moved my lips back up to that spot behind his ear, and I felt him shudder as I licked and sucked there. I let my weight settle more on my left arm, holding myself off him enough to reach his right nipple, working it roughly with my fingers as he cried out, this time in Arabic. He shifted his legs more tightly around me, holding me to him as I ground my hips into his, rolling my pelvis to add even more sensation, moving with him, against him. I could feel Daniel's cock hard against me, and it felt wonderful - I could feel the sparks now with each frenzied stroke.

I pulled back so I could see his face - flushed and sweaty, straining for more, eyes dark with passion. "So fuckin' sexy. God, Daniel - I want to watch you come. I want to see it on your face. Feel the heat of it on my skin-" Oh, yeah, I could see it in his eyes; the linguist in him loved the dirty talk.

He thrust up against me, gasping, "Jack, Jack!" as his head pressed back into the pillow, his body forcing mine off the bed as his hips jerked against me and I felt his hot come pulsing between our bodies. What a rush! His breath hot in my ear, he whispered words I couldn't understand, but it didn't matter - just the sensation was enough to set me off and I felt a final burst of energy.

Heat flooded my body. I could feel it traveling fast; spreading into my arms and legs, my face, pooling in my belly. I moaned into Daniel's neck as the sparks flared behind my eye lids, my hips stuttering as I lost my rhythm. My hips jerked wildly into his as I came, my wordless cries muffled against Daniel's warm flesh.

We lay there, wrapped up together for a few minutes, panting and still holding each other tight. I wondered if he was falling asleep, or just letting his breathing calm and his heart stop racing. At least I hoped that wasn't just *my* heart pounding like that. Finally his arms and legs began to slide as his grip loosened, and with one final lick to his neck, I rolled over and lay beside him, feeling totally boneless and utterly content.

"Oh, man!" Daniel was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Yeah? Me too."

"Jack. That was..._incredible_. Just - jeez!"

"Liked that, huh?" I was just a little bit smug about that. I knew what he was looking for, and I gave it to him. I'm good like that. Well, when it suits me.

"Oh, yeah. That was amazing. That was what you were talking about, wasn't it? I can see it, now. I understand what you meant. The force of two hard, strong bodies - wow. I want more."

"What?!"

"Oh, not now! I don't recover quite that fast. That would be like trying to raise the dead at this point. But damn. Jack. Can we do that again, sometime? I mean, if that's ok with you."

Yes! I barely kept myself from shoving my fist in the air in triumph. Score. I knocked his fuckin' socks off and he wants more. It took all my training to keep the smirk off my face, but I had to seem reluctant or he'd realize I was on to him. It surprised me how much I wanted this. I wasn't worried though, Daniel was never going to know what hit him.

"You want to keep doing this? Are you sure? We need to think this through, Daniel. Look at it this way; you're under my command, you're my best friend and you're a guy. Could there possibly be anyone that would make a worse match?"

"Well, General Hammond, maybe, but -" He shook his head as if to clear it. "Can we just forget I even mentioned that?" We shuddered simultaneously.

"Daniel, you do know that I could get Court Marshaled for this, don't you?"

"Only if you get caught. I'm not telling anyone. Are you?"

"Well, it probably wouldn't be a good idea, but then, this whole thing is a bad idea, don't you think?"

"But Jack. Can you think of anyone else that it would work better with? Who else can you trust to never tell anyone what you're doing? You do trust me, I know you do.

He sat up cross-legged on the bed, his face animated and bright. I love it when he gets like this, even though I know it usually means he's about to talk me into something I really don't want to do. He talks so fucking fast, and his hands just fly as he talks. He's impossible to stop when he's in this mode, you just have to hang on for the ride. So I just shook my head, and let him go.

"You're worried about that chain of command thing, aren't you? Well, don't be. I know you, Jack. You'd send me into danger if you thought it was necessary, and you know I'd do it. That hasn't changed. We all know why we're here. We know what we're up against. And we'll do whatever we need to do. That's not going to change. That's never going to change. It's part of who we are."

"Daniel -" I should have known better than to even try to interrupt, he just barreled on through.

"Jack. It's the best solution, and you know it." He grinned then, a really wicked grin, and a shiver ran down my spine. "Keep it in the family, Jack. It's the perfect solution." He ran a finger across the drying semen on his belly and chest. "I need to clean up." He looked over at me, with a smirk on his face. "And so do you." He slapped my thigh and jumped up with a hell of a lot more energy than I felt capable of.

"Last one into the shower gives Daniel a blow job!" He waggled his eyebrows at me, and darted off for the shower. I grinned as I struggled to my feet and headed after him at a more sedate pace. Well, my life just got a hell of a lot more complicated. But that's what I wanted, wasn't it? It was obviously what Daniel wanted.

At this point, I wasn't really sure who had come out on top in this round. I knew I'd been manipulated, even if I had gotten in a few slick maneuvers of my own. But I wasn't going to worry about that right now; not with visions of a wet, soapy Daniel filling my mind. Besides, the game wasn't over yet.


End file.
